Total Pokemon Drama Island
by DemonSlayerGod
Summary: this is my first story and I was inspired by Dark Ampithere and Dark Reconz, tell me what you think, Celibi and Deoxys are hosting. On hold until further notice
1. Chapter 1

**Sunnyos: Heyo this is Sunnyos with my pal Crona**

**Crona: Guten-tag**

**Sunnyos: What?**

**Crona: It's German for "hello"**

**Sunnyos: anyway this is our first story and-**

**Crona: Wait, I need to clear something up. Due to identity issues, if you need a mental picture of us, just picture Sunnyos as a Darkrai and me as a Lugia.**

**Disclaimer; if you find some scenes in the story similar as Dark Amphitere's or Dark Reconz's, they own them so all that credit goes to them. Also we do not own Pokemon, TDI, or anything that is Dark Amphitere's or Reconz's; we do own the Pokemon personalities.**

"Hey there Pokéfans welcome to Total Pokemon Drama Island" said a green fairy with green antennas sticking out of her head "I'm your host Celebi, and my co-host Deoxys" pointing to a alien like Pokemon with no mouth and a core and whip like arms( normal form).But Deoxys was staring out in space.

"Uhhhhh Deoxys, you okay" Celibi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wondering how in, the name of Arceus, did you get Host and I got Co-Host." Deoxys asked.

"Because, I actually have the ability to show an emotion besides narrowing my eyes" Celibi said smugly

Deoxys narrows his eyes to show anger

"See you're proving my point" pointing at Deoxys "besides with yours other forms it's easier to do the chores, anyways" Celibi said trying to go back to the subject "we are on an island where we will conduct our challenges and here comes the first Wailord now.

A large bird hops of the whale, he has blue feathers and a red crest, he also has a double tail.

"Hello Swellow, since you're the first one so go stand over by that post, ok?" Celibi said. But Swellow looked confused, "what post?" Swellow asked.

Celebi noticed that there was no post, "DEOXYS!" she yelled. To avoid losing his job, Deoxys changed to speed form got to the forest (A.N, of course there's a forest, I mean the host is Celibi) then changed to attack form and cut the trees down. Then morphed his speed and defense forms (A.N he can do that in my story) and dragged it back to the dock and planted them in the ground, and then Celibi used her nature powers to write assemble here. "Ok stand over by that post" Celibi said as another Wailord arrives with a purple-furred Pokemon hunched over on his back

"Hey Sableye, wathcha doing?" Celibi asked causally as Sableye turns around to reveal his gemmed eyes and red stained fur. In fear of brining a murderer on the island Celebi screams, "OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN BLOOD!"

Sableye now remember why the red fur answers, "I was messing around with some Kool-Aid" then shows Celibi a pouch of Kool-Aid with a large hole. "Ok moving on, here comes the next three contestants" Celibi said as the next three contestants arrived. A butterfly with long proboscis (the part were they get the nectar) put her bags down. While an orange fish with yellow whiskers was talking to a ferret with red markings on her. "Welcome Beautifly, Magikarp, and Zangoose" Celibi said as she pointed to wear Sableye and Swellow were. "Go stand over there"

Still covered in juice Sableye had an idea. He went over to Beautifly, "hey Beautifly, could you use your wings to blow this Kool-Aid off me?" But Beautifly answered "no because I don't want to risk getting your drink on my beautiful feathers." Then Magikarp said "why don't you ask her" he said flopping in the direction of the dock trying to point out the newest arrival. She was a blue Pokemon with antennas sticking out of her head. "Welcome Phione, from one legendary to another" but when Phione heard "legendary" she groaned and went over by Sableye. Then Sableye ask her if she wash this juice off her. Phione used water gun and got rid of the juice.

The next contestant was a ghost with two arms floating next to it. "Welcome Haunter" Celibi said. "Do you have any food?" Haunter asked but Celibi jut shook her head no. "Dang it now I have nothing to present to the zombie overlords" Haunter said confusing everyone. The next contestant was a Gallade, but this one was different, instead of just having blades on his arms and on the top of his head, he also had it on the back of his legs and the short blades on the side of his face. "Hello Gallade" said trying to be nice. Deoxys however, wasn't. "What's with you, why do you have extra blades on you?" he said rudely. However Gallade was calm "don't ask you don't want to know." Then the next contestant flew in, she had a dragon type appearance with flat wing a long tail a red covers over her eyes. "How you doing Flygon?" Celibi asked polity. "Super exited, I really want to win this." Flygon said cheerfully. The next arrival wasn't as cheerful. He was red on his arms and legs and had swirl marks on him. "How are you feeling Spinda now that you are on the TPDI" Celibi asked. "Need more beer" Spinda responded in a drunken voice before fainting. "Somebody bring him here" Celibi said annoyed. "I'll do it" a female voice answered. It was a Blissey, the pink Pokemon grabbed the Spinda and brought the drunk dude to the post, a few people chuckled at the passed out Spinda.

The next contestant arrive at the dock, the moth put her bags down. She had black spots on her eyes and wings. "Welcome Dustox" shouted Celibi. The next contestant was a grey fish with blue fins. "How are you Feebas" Celibi asked. "Just fine" she answered as she flopped over by Magikarp who smiled at her, she blushed and smiled back. The next Pokemon made every guy stare in shock. She had a long gown and short green hair. She moved like a dancer. "Hi I'm Gardevoir" she said calmly as she went over to stand by Blissey. A little dino Pokemon with a skull over his head introduced himself. "Hi I'm Cubone and I'm here to win it." But Celibi had other thoughts "aww you're so cute" she said but Cubone just walked over by Flygon annoyed. This time two Wailords arrived one had a jackal Pokemon with long ears and medium sized tail. The other had a floating metal Pokemon with arms that had spikes on them. "Riolu and Metang, so glad you could join us" Celibi stated. The next contestant was constantly meditating. "Um Meditite could you walk over by Riolu?" Celibi asked the meditating girl. She didn't say anything and just walked over there. "Ok the next contestant is Gulpin!" Celibi yelled as a green Pokemon with a yellow feather on its head. "When's lunch?" Gulpin "later" Celibi answered.

The next Pokemon was a plant bud "how are you feeling Cherrim" "eh" she answered as she walked up to where everyone was. "Up next is Delcatty" Celibi exclaimed as the cat with purple fur and a purple tail walked down to where Cubone was "Ok the last person is Hitmontop" the hostess explained. "Heyo-how-it's-going-ok-see-ya-later" a flying top with arms said before he crashed behind Haunter. "Ahhhhhh! The clowns are attacking bring out the candy-cane guns" everyone looked at him in confusion. "Sorry everyone I fell in the Wailords blow hole, them he shot me out

"Oh good everyone's here," Celibi started. "Welcome to Total Pokemon Drama Island, here you will be face challenges to win 1,000,000 pokedollars and treats.

***0*0**

**Celibi: this is the confessional … rant, gossip, or say what ever you want in here.**

**Beautifly: I'm supposed to rant in here? It seriously needs some sheik.**

***0*0**

"Ok there will be 2 teams." Celibi started "team 1 isGallade, Gardevoir, Zangoose, Haunter, Cubone,Gulpin, Spinda, Metang, Hitmontop, Phione, and Delcatty. You guys are the dynamic Dialga's" Celibi continued team 2 is Sableye, Blissey, Feebas, Magikarp, Riolu, Meditite, Cherrim' Dustox, Flygon, Beautifly, and Swellow you guys are the prosperous Palkia's. The cabins are separated into boys and girls and since your old enough we won't have to watch you. Your first challenge starts in one hour."

**How was that? Also I have something for all of you, every three** **chapters I will give a little information on one of the characters, and here's the best part, you people get to choose who you want the info on.! So if you want to know about Hitmontop just PM or review me saying I want Hitmontop. Here are the rules **

**You can submit only twice.**

**A PM counts as two votes and a review counts as one**

**I'm also doing a vote for a challenge. So every 5 challenges the fans get to pick the challenge. Rules are the same as the character one. ALSO here a contest, some of haunters and Hitmontop's lines are from a YouTube show. If you can guess the show and character you get to either pick a character for info or pick a challenge. Rules are the same as before. (Hint: the show, not the parody is called one piece) **

**Oh ya a tea spoon of special thanks to Crona, who gave me the idea. Sadly he wont be joining us now, he's writing a slightly altered version of this story, with my permission of course. **


	2. springy leap

**I got some reviews so I'm doing another chapter. If you reviewed give yourself a pat on the back. Ok so to the contests.**

**For the info contest, the winning Pokemon are Cubone and Riolu.**

**For the one piece contest, GreatFlash has solved it, it was monkey d luffe. **

**I haven't got any reviews on the challenges. Send some challenges!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, TDI or anything related to Dark Amphitere's or Dark Reconz's stories. I do own the OCs and the randomness.**

"Welcome back!" Celibi exclaimed. "This is Total Drama Pokemon Island" We have invited 22 contestants to wincompete to win 1,000,000. They are about to find out there first challenge"

"Are we there yet? The sun is ruining my scales." Beautifly asked as the teams climbed a mountain to reach the challenge. "Speak for your self." Magikarp said angrily. "Me and Feebas are freaking fish and we also have scales, and we are holding it better than you."

***0***

**Beautifly: how dare he say that, my stylist said that I had the prettiest wings. I can't believe daddy's making me do this, I could be at the mall right now, but NOOOOO I have to be on this island with these losers.**

***0***

**Magikarp: spoiled brat.**

***0***

"Remind me again why I have this hat?" Phione asked. "Because you're special" Celibi said. Phione threw the hat down and angrily walked up the mountain.

***0***

**Phione: why do I always get special treatment?**

***0***

At the top of the mountain the teams saw an insanely high cliff (A.N of course there is a cliff) and a spring. "Ok campers today's challenge is called the springy leap of faith." Celibi started "here's how it works, you jump on the spring, and land in the pool, there are two areas. A safe zone and a danger zone, you get points for either area but the danger zone has Sharpedos in them. On the spring, if you hit a cloud you get a point. Dynamic Dialgas you're up first."

"Ok" Gardevoir started "whose up-" then the team heard a splash, they looked down to see Gallade coming out of the pool.

***0***

**Gardevoir: how is that even possible, I mean he had no fear of the pool or cliff.**

***0***

**Gallade: ya after an insentient in my childhood with on a field trip to the beach, I have no fear of cliff diving and/or Pokémon in the water**

***0***

Then after that Cubone, Metang, Gulpin, Gardevoir, and Phione jumped in. Zangoose looked uneasy, "you can do it Zangoose" Sableye said. His team looked at him, "uhhhhh I mean you can't do it Zangoose" Sableye corrected himself. Zangoose hid a small blush and jumped. Now the remaining people where Haunter, Hitmontop, and Delcatty and Spinda. "I'm going to be safe from the clowns" Haunter said as he jumped. Hitmontop jumped but landed and spun between the line between safe and danger zone. Then landed face first in the safe zone. "How is that even possible?" Cubone asked. Haunter answered "with the power of comedy my friend, maybe one day Pokemon will learn to harness it." "Delcatty, Spinda you jumping" Gallade asked but they shook there heads no. "Ok that's 9 jumpers and 6 of you touched clouds. So that's15 points!" Celibi said excitedly. "Palkias you have to beat that.

***0* **

**Sableye: that's going to be tough.**

***0***

"Ok people lets all do this" Dustox said. "Who put you in charge" Magikarp said smugly. "Shut it or we're having fish for dinner" Dustox hissed as she jumped.

***0***

**Magikarp: jerk**

***0* **

Then Sableye, Blissey, Feebas, Magikarp, Cherrim, Flygon, and Swellow jumped. Only Meditite, Riolu and Beautifly remained. "Are you sure you're not going to jump" Riolu asked Meditite. "Ya why" she asked. "Because I wanted to know before I jump" Riolu said before jumping.

***0***

**Meditite: I don't know why but when I'm around Riolu I feel funny. It's really weird.**

***0***

**Riolu: I like Meditite, she calm, generous, attractive… I mean cool, ya cool.**

***0***

"Ok it's down to two people" Celibi announced. "I am not jumping; it'll ruin my scale job." Beautifly said "I'm afraid" Meditite said. "Ok you have 15 points also so if anyone jumps thye win it for the team." Celibi announced. Then Gallade had an idea. "Hey Spinda there's rum down here, all you have to do is jump down and get it". He said. Then Spinda jumped down. "And the winners are the dynamic Dialgas and there prize, a pizza party!" Celibi exclaimed. "Prospers Palkias I will be seeing you guys later"

At the Dialga cabin.

"We won the first challenge!" everyone cheered, except for Gallade who was reading a book. Gardevoir and Zangoose went up to him. "Why are you just standing there reading your book, come on party!" Gardevoir said to him. "I'm good" he replied without cracking a smile. "Do you ever smile" Zangoose asked him. "Occasionally" he replied."Just party for us" Gardevoir said batting her eyes. "Oh all right but only because I can't stand that eye thing." Gallade said

***0* **

**Gardevoir: he totally likes me**

***0***

At the elimination camp

"Ok campers, you have all voted, if I call your name your safe and come get your poffin that Deoxys made." Celibi said "Dustox, Blissey, Feebas and Magikarp." Celibi said as they got there poffins. "Riolu, Cherrim, Flygon, and Swellow." It was down to Meditite and Beautify. "Meditite, Beautifly both of you didn't jump. But the person going home is … Beautifly."

"What how could you people vote me off?" the angered butterfly asked. "Cause you're a drama queen" Magikarp said smugly

***0***

**Beautifly: I can't believe I got kicked out already. Daddy is going to be so mad. At least I can go shopping. Who do I want to win, anyone but Magikarp, I hate that smug fish.**

***0***

"Guys I went over the files and it showed that you were missing a player." Celibi said to the Palkias. "So here he is Charizard" Celibi said pointing to the dragon with fire on his tail. Just about when everyone was leaving, Dustox whispered into Charizard's and flygon's ears, "meet me by the dock tomorrow night."

**Second chapter done. I'm going to do what the other authors do and make the loser do the review request. Also can you see the future couples? The next chapter will include the info so vote you people.**

Beautifly: review if you want to be pretty


	3. westle time

Ok the winner for the info contest was Cubone so you can vote for anyone else except Cubone for chapter 6. Also if you voted you can vote again, and you can vote for anyone again except for Cubone. So here's a little info.

Cubone: he's the character who gets mad really quickly. He is annoyed that no one sees him for who he truly is, they only see him as a cute little dinosaur. Originally I was going to have him evolve into a Marowak. But I deserted that idea; he is going to get knocked out later.

And I will be doing a haunter victim count and a haunter owned count. Figure it out

"Campers! Report to the dock immediately!" Celibi yelled into a megaphone he got from Dialga. "You still have that? I thought you would get rid of that megaphone after 300 years." Deoxys asked. "Eh every time it get's old I just go back in time to get a new one" Celibi answered.

"What do you think she wants" asked Sableye. "I don't know" replied Blissey.

* * *

"Welcome challengers, I was going over the file and looking at other shows and it turns out we are 10 challengers behind of everyone else. So to increase ratings I brought in ten more challengers." Celebi said "and how is this going to boost ratings o wise one" Magikarp smugly asked, Feebas giggled. "Well it means more drama, alliances action, and challenges, need I go on" Celibi said. "No, your ego is big enough for me to comprehend." Everyone laughed, Gallade smiled a bit.

The first contestant was a Pokemon on its hind legs, had had spikes on his arms and he had a bushy tail. "Welcome Secptile you're on the dynamic Dialgas." Celibi said.

The next contestant was a Pokemon with a little bell on it. "Chimecho how you feeling?" Celibi asked. "I'm really glad you picked me" Chimecho replied. "Ok your on the prospers Palkias." Deoxys said

The next two contestants were fighting and arguing. "You bumped into me first." Yelled the first Pokemon whose head looks like a shield. "No you bumped into me" yelled a dino Pokemon with a thick skull. "Shieldon, Cranidos, stop fighting!" yelled Celibi.

"Shieldon you're on the dynamic Dialgas, Cranidos you're on prosperous Palkias" Celibi explained.

The next contestant wasn't on the Wailord; he was swimming next to it. "Names Buizel, remember it." Said the sea weasel. "Great attitude" whispered Deoxys to Celibi. "Ok go wait over by the Dialgas." the alien said.

The next contestant was a sea snake with a fish like tail. "Huntail glad you could make it" Celibi said but Deoxys was motionless, Huntail noticed this "let me guess" the snake said to Celibi. "He does the work and you get the credit." Deoxys folded his arms angrily. As Huntail laughed and went to the Dialgas.

"Nice one" said the next contestant. She was entirely pink and had a fan like tail. Huntail eyes opened wide. "Welcome Gorebyss, go stand over by Huntail." Celibi said. Gorebyss smiled at the snake, who blushingly smiled back.

The next Wailord had two contestants, a blue Pokemon with a gray mane and a small ball Pokemon with a tail the same size as its body. "Bagon, Azurill hi" Celibi said cheerfully. "Sup, I am so going to win this" Bagon said. "h-hi I'm a-Azurill" the timid creature said before she heard a thump. She looked behind to see a rock. "BOO!" the rock- that turned out to be a Geodude. Azurill screamed and hid behind Buizel. "Easy now, No one is trying to hurt you." Buizel said. "Oh my god it's a talking rock, it's a rock and its talking, I never seen one before" Haunter said. "Dude we're every where" replied the rock. "Ever" said the ghost. "b-but" the Geodude said (Haunter victim count: 1) "ok Bagon, Azurill, and Geodude. You are on the prosperous Palkias, oh ya also, Cubone, Sableye switch teams" said Celibi. "Why?" the two Pokemon asked. "Because the fans want it." The green legendary replied. "And by fans she means her" Magikarp whispered to Feebas who giggled. "Ok follow me to your next challenge." Celibi said.

***0***

**Riolu: after the first challenge, I have no idea what to expect now.**

***0***

Celibi led them to a large pen, "welcome to your second challenge, Tauros wrestling!" a few gasp were heard but she ignored it. "You have to survive 1 minute with this angry Tauros; up first is the Dynamic Dialgas.

"Ok who is going first?" asked Metang. "I'll do it" said Sableye.

The Tauros kept charging but since Sableye was a ghost, it went right through him. But then he used pursuit and knocked him out of the ring, but Gallade caught him. He got 1minute, 30 seconds.

Then it was Metang, who used his psychic powers to keep the bull from damaging him.

But Tauros used Giga impact and knocked him out. Metang got a time of 3minutes 5 seconds.

Shieldon kept on head butting the Tauros until the bull fainted Deoxys revived him. And the bull knocked Shieldon out, giving him a time of 3 minutes 30 seconds.

Gallade went next, but for some reason the bull wouldn't come near Gallade. So Gallade left after three minutes.

***0***

**Gallade: great, another person disgusted by me.**

***0***

Up next was Gardevoir, she tried using hypnosis on Tauros, but it didn't work. "Hey why isn't it working" she asked. "Because we fused this Tauros with the DNA of a Primeape, so he's more violent and can not be put to sleep. Then the Tauros head butted her out of the ring and she went flying out of the ring. "Somebody should go save her, right Gallade?" Sableye said but Gallade wasn't there. In a flash of light Gallade came back with Gardevoir in his arms, then he put her down.

Up next was Haunter. "Spin you dumb animal, spin until you are dead" the ghost said as he threw the bull in the air. (Haunter victim count: 2) then the bull came crashing down on the ghost Pokemon. (Haunter owned count: 1) "sorry Haunter that was only 59 seconds." Celibi said. "Wait look at my hand" the ghost Pokemon replied. Every one turned to see Haunter's hand on the bull. Then Haunter pulled his hand to him, as well as the bull. (Haunter owned count: 2).

Then it was Spindas turn. But every time the Tauros charged at him. His drunken state would pull him out of harms way.

***0***

**Haunter: the power of comedy is strong is the one called … Spinda.**

***0***

Then it was Huntails turn. He just slithered out of the way every time Tauros was attacking. Then when the time was right, he moved out of the way and the bull hit Deoxys. Huntail let out a laugh and he got 1 minute 12 seconds.

After a while all the Dialga contestants were done. Celibi tallied up every thing. "So that's 13 you that made it. Up next are the Palkias" she said.

First Chimecho went and he used heal bell, which caused the bull to calm down and leave. Celibi was pissed though, "dam it Chimecho that was our only bull so I guess the Dynamic Dialgas win and there prize, a hot tub." The Dialgas cheered while the Palkias were glaring at Chimecho.

***0***

**Chimecho: I'm so dead.**

***0***

"Ok you know the rules, if I call your name come and get the berry." Celibi said. "Come on we all know that Chimecho is going home" Magikarp said. "Fine every except Chimecho get your berry. Chimecho your boat awaits you." Celibi said

***0***

**Chimecho: sucks that I have to leave so early, but that's the price I pay for messing up the challenge. I don't care who wins, and it was a real pleaser being here.**

***0***

Dustox was waiting. Then Charizard came along with Cubone and Bagon. "Why are they here?" "They followed me here" replied the dragon. "Ok well then I would like to make an alliance, Charizard you're the strength, Cubone you are the brains, Bagon is the determination, and I'm the leader. And we'll be known as team toxic. Agreed?" they all nodded there heads.

***0***

**Cubone: I don't know about this. I can always betray Dustox.**

**Dustox: those fools they have no idea I have planned.**

***0***

The Dialgas were having a great time in the hot tub, excluding Delcatty.

"Thanks for saving me" Gardevoir said to Gallade. "Me to" Sableye said. "Hey that's what's friends are for" Gallade said. "So we're friends?" Sableye and Gardevoir asked. Gallade just nodded his head.

"Great prank you pulled on Deoxys." Gorebyss said to Huntail. "It was nothing" Huntail replied. "Well I thought it was great" Gorebyss replied to Huntail, he blushed and jumped in the water.

* * *

**Done, and I'm not adding any more characters. **

**Also I'm not upset that Chimecho left. Summer is coming so more chapters will come out.**


	4. the big race

Ok so this is the fourth chapter. By the way I was talking to Crona (who is my pal) and he said that he is going to do a Pokemon fan fic instead of a crossover. So check it out once it pops out. Also for pick a challenge contest. Only 1 person submitted so, good for you. But to stay anonymous, person I can't do a game show now because it's too early, so I'll do it later. Also tell me if it's was a good idea to put in the haunter victim and owned count, ok?

* * *

On with the story

Shieldon and Cranidos were fighting, but this time it was in the form of a race.

"Why are you judging?" Sableye asked Gallade. "Because, they asked and gave me twenty bucks. So we all win" Gallade answered. Sableye chucked.

***0***

**Sableye: I like Gallade, he's a cool dude. But he is so distant.**

***0***

Shieldon and Cranidos finished at the same time. "I finished first" said Shieldon. "No I finished first" yelled Cranidos. "It was a tie" said Gallade. "Sableye, Shieldon, could you come with me?" Gallade asked. Gardevoir, who had been watching decided to sneak around.

"I would like to make an alliance with you guys" Gallade said. "WHAT!" Sableye and Shieldon said in unison. "Dude alliances are usually made up of sick minded evil idiots." Sableye said. "Do I look like an evil idiot" Gallade said, but Sableye shook his head. "Besides we're not going to get anyone out, just choosing who would be the best person to vote out ok?" the psychic/ fighting type. The two Pokémon nodded

"Can a fourth join?" asked Gardevoir, who came out of hiding. "Why would you want to join us, anyone would want you in an alliance with them." Gallade asked doubtfully. "Because you guys have been treating me normally, while everyone has been treating me like some beautiful goddess, at first I thought Sableye would stare but he's after Zangoose." Gardevoir said. "I am not!" replied the angry Sableye. "Well should we bring her in?" asked Gallade, and both Pokemon nodded there heads. "Ok welcome to team Flash." Gallade said.

***0***

**Gallade: Gardevoir is a strong competitor. She's smart and makes friends, so she won't be a problem, but still I should keep an eye on her.**

***0***

**Gardevoir: I'm glad I joined, so we can all be safe. For a Pokemon of darkness, a fossil Pokemon, and an altered blade Pokemon, they aren't bad guys. But I want to find out why Gallade is so distant.**

***0***

**Sableye: what does she mean by after Zangoose, I am not after her.**

***0***

At the Palkias' cabin, Riolu and Magikarp were playing cards. "So Riolu, have any special interest in anyone?" Magikarp asked. "Maybe" Riolu answered. "How bout you?" he asked. "Possibly" ok on the count of 3 we reveal our crush … 1… 2…3" Magikarp said. "Feebas" Magikarp said. "Meditite" Riolu answered. "Ok so go tell her" the fish said. "Ok WE"LL tell THEM…" Riolu said before Celibi said on the loud speaker "campers report to the field, which is west of the mess hall." "After the challenge" Riolu said after hearing the announcement.

When the campers arrived they found a large track ready for them and a score displayer. "Ok challengers today's challenge is called the great race!" Celibi shouted. "Great name" Magikarp said. "Ok here's how it goes, you will all race for five laps, the first ten people will move on to the second part, there they will do a 10 lap race, and the winner of that will get immunity for there team." Celibi said.

Everyone lined up for the race. "I've always raced at home and I'm race champ" Delcatty said. Meanwhile team toxic was planning. "Here hand this apple to Delcatty, and make her eat it." Dustox said to Cubone. "Here Delcatty have this apple as a good luck token." Cubone said in the cutest voice ever to the cat and then she ate it.

"Campers the race will begin in 3…2…1…Go!" Celibi yelled as every camper sped of, except for Delcatty who, because if the toxins in the apple fell asleep.

After the five laps the scores were displayed on the board.

Swellow

Metang

Buizel

Gardevoir

Azurill

Huntail

Secptile

Shieldon

Cranidos

Gallade

The ten remaining contestants took there place for the 10 lap race. Secptile who was not trying used agility to speed him up. "and go" Celibi said as Secptile sped of. "He moves so fast like a ninj-" Gulpin said before haunter yelled "don't you ever say that word" "but" Gulpin stammered "EVER" the ghost screamed as he punched Gulpin of the stand. (Haunter victim count: 3) Gulpin fell in front of Phione who stumbled into Hitmontop. "Sorry" she said before excepting a huge apology, "it's ok" Hitmontop said before leaving Phione baffled.

***0***

**Phione: I don't know why he didn't say "my queen" or** **something like that. It maybe ether he is stupid or he knows that I don't want high treatment.**

***0***

It was all down to this; Secptile was 2 laps away from winning when Charizard had an idea. "Azurill, if you don't win this, I will throw you and every water type in a volcano and eat you all for dinner." He yelled. When the water type heard this, she ran as quickly as lightning, leaving a trail of fire behind her and finishing the race. "How was that possible, she's a water type" asked Metang. "With the power of comed-" Haunter started before being knocked out with a bone, courtesy of Haunter.

"All right then, the winners are the Prosperous Palkias!" Celibi shouted. The Palkias cheered and lifted Azurill.

Gallade was with the rest of team flash. "So who do we vote out today" he asked. "I think it should be Delcatty, since she didn't participate." Sableye suggested. "Should we?" asked Gallade and the team nodded. ""ok meeting augured" he said dismissing everyone.

"Ok if I call your name come and get your berry." Celibi said. "Gallade, Gardevoir, Zangoose, haunter, Sableye, Gulpin, and Spinda" she said as they got there berries. "Metang" she continued but Metang gave his berry to Gulpin who was very hungry. "Hitmontop Phione, Secptile, Shieldon, Buizel, and Huntail" she said. All who was left was Gorebyss and Delcatty. "And the final berry goes to … Gorebyss, Delcatty sorry but you have to leave." Celebi said. "Yes" Huntail said doing a fin-pump (A.N he has no hands) Gorebyss just smiled when she saw this.

***0***

**Huntail: I'm glad Gorebyss is staying because she doesn't seem like a bad person**

***0***

**Delcatty: I'm sad I have to leave early, I don't know what happened, probably something in that apple if i had to choose who would win, i would pick Gulpin or Spinda they seem like nice people**

***0***

"Are you going to tell her" Magikarp asked Riolu asked. "Ok fine, WE'LL do it" the fighting type said.

* * *

**Done, for all you Pokemon fans my friend Beast Out Ghost is writing a Pokemon fan fic, check it out. Also summer is almost here so I have more time on my hands, which also means my parents might, takes out for camping or something like that.**

* * *

Chimecho: review for world peace

Delcatty: and for me *bats eyes*

Chimecho: really


	5. the great cook off

**Hello fans it is me Sunnyos. I'm here with another chapter of the story. For the info contest, the leading man is Spinda, but can anyone turn things around? Also if you review enough times I will PM you asking if you want to advertise a story on my story, it can be yours or another author's story. On with the fan fic.**

* * *

Riolu and Magikarp were talking about the thing earlier. "Are you going to tell her or am I going to tell my crush first?" Magikarp asked. "I have an idea, we will play rock-paper-scissors" explained Riolu. "Hhhelllloooo, no hands" said Magikarp waving his fin in front of the jackal. "Alright then here is what we're going to do, we will stand ten feet apart, then we will draw a letter, R for rock, P for paper, and S for scissors." The jackal explained.

One minute later

"Okay ready and… revel!" Riolu shouted, as the Pokemon moved to show that Magikarp had made an S and Riolu made a P. "looks like I won so now you have to tell Meditite" the fish said smiling at his now nervous friend. "O-okay I-I'll do I-it" the nervous jackal stuttered.

Meanwhile at the beach

Feebas and Meditite were talking about basically the same thing Magikarp and Riolu were talking about. "Hey Meditite your dream guy is coming" Feebas said as she jumped into the water to give them some "alone time". "h-hey Meditite, if your not d-doing anything, maybe tomorrow night w-would you want to l-like go for a w-walk?" the jackal stuttered barely managing to not pass out.

***0***

**Meditite: yes, Yes, YES!**

***0* **

"I would love to" said Meditite calmly, keeping in all the excitement.

***0***

**Riolu: ***fist pump*** nailed it**

***0***

"Campers report to the mess hall now!" Celibi yelled through the megaphone. "Yay, a challenge where we get to eat!" Gulpin said.

When the campers arrived they found a long table and multiple kitchens, which was weird because there was only one kitchen yesterday. "Today's challenge is a cooking challenge. Here is how it works. You will all break up into pairs within your team, and then you will make three entrees, an appetizer, the main course, and dessert. One for each one of us" Celibi explained. "But there's only two of you smart one" Magikarp sarcastically stated. "Well if you let me finish, I would have told you that we have invited world renounced food critic, Shuckle" Celibi said as a turtle emerged out of nowhere.

"So the pairs are, Gallade and Gardevoir, Zangoose and Sableye, Spinda and Metang, Haunter and Gulpin, Hitmontop and Phione, Buizel and Secptile, Huntail and Gorebyss, Cubone and Dustox, Magikarp and Feebas, Riolu and Meditite, Blissey and Cherrim, Charizard and Flygon, Swellow and Bagon, and Azurill and Geodude." Celibi explained, a few pairs blushed at the thought of who there were paired up with. Other people didn't care. "Wait what about us?" asked Shieldon and Cranidos in unison. "I guess you guys will have to pair up." Celibi said. "WHAT, NEVER!" the fossil Pokemon screamed in unison. "Or you could face…AUTOMATIC ELINATION" Celibi said grinning. "Alright we'll work together." They said. "Good because your challenge starts… NOW!"

* * *

**Gallade and Gardevoir **

"Ok Gardevoir you make the dessert, and I'll make the appetizer and the main course." Gallade said as he started cooking, and from the looks of it, he was very good at it. "  
How are you so good at cooking Gallade?" Gardevoir asked. "Because I am, let's just continue" He replied nicely, trying to ignore question.

***0***

**Gardevoir: Gallade is a nice guy and all, but for some reason anytime I ask him something that could be related to his past, he just ignores it. It's really weird,**

***0***

* * *

**Zangoose and Sableye**

"So what should we make" Zangoose asked. "Whatever you want, I don't really care" Sableye said. "Awww your sweet" the ferret replied causing Sableye to blush "I know, but before we start, do you have any experience in cooking" she asked. "No, I only eat gems so there is no reason I should know how to cook." The dark Pokemon replied. "Then how do you eat?" asked Zangoose. "It's complicated" said Sableye.

***0***

**Sableye: the way I eat on the island is really complicated yet simple, every thing, living or intimate has a special gem in its atoms. When no one is looking I poke the center of the gem with my scalpel. My eyes can be used as microscopes and then gem turns the whole meal into semi precious gems, but it still looks the same. And it looks like I'm poking at my food then eating it. This also protects anyone from eating my food, cause they don't want to lose there teeth. This also feeds into my hobby/craving to dissect things.**

***0***

* * *

**Spinda and Metang **

"So do you have any idea on what we should make" Metang asked but Spinda just shrugged. "I got it we'll make mini tacos topped with cornn berries for appetizers, a pomeg berry pasta and poffins for dessert." Metang explained. "Will we need any of this?" Spinda asked while pulling a bottle of beer out of nowhere but Metang shook his head (A.N or body for this matter). "Oh" Spinda said before passing out randomly.

***0***

**Metang: really?**

***0***

* * *

**Haunter and Gulpin**

"Before we start I have but one question… are sticks considered food?" Haunter asked but Gulpin said no. "Awwww" Haunter said sadly. (Haunter owned count: 4) "I got it we'll make my moms famous casserole." Haunter said.

* * *

**Hitmontop and Phione **

"Do you know how to cook" asked Hitmontop. "No my servants always made food for my family, I'm sorry." Phione apologized. "It's ok, but you know you could have asked the cook to teach you." Hitmontop said. "That a good idea, thanks" Phione said smiling. "No problem" Hitmontop said as they continued to think about what to cook.

***0***

**Phione: Hitmontop is a nice guy, he doesn't care that I'm royalty I like him, I wonder what he thinks.**

***0***

**Hitmontop: I like Phione, she is a nice gal, but she freaks out when royalty is concerned, maybe I should talk to her.**

***0***

* * *

**Huntail and Gorebyss **

"So what will me make, I know what to make for appetizer and dessert but I don't know what to do for the main course" Gorebyss said. "Oh that's good because I know what to make for the main course so don't worry" Huntail said. Gorebyss smiled at him, Huntail blushed a bit as they started to work.

***0***

**Huntail: this is great, 1, I get to work with Gorebyss. And 2, I have a little surprise for our co-host.**

***0***

* * *

**Azurill and Bagon**

"We are making soup for appetizers, a salad for the main course and poffins for dessert, GOT it" said Geodude. "Y-yes I u-understand" said Azurill.

***0***

**Geodude: this is great, Azurill listens to everything I say. I do feel bad because I'm kind of controlling her.**

***0***

* * *

**Shieldon and Cranidos**

"We are making soup" said Shieldon. "No we are making salad" said Cranidos

"Soup"

"Salad"

"Soup"

"Salad"

***0***

**Shieldon: Cranidos is a stubborn little *CONSENSERED*.**

***0***

**Cranidos: Shieldon, someday I will *CONSENSERED* you up they won't be able to tell head from tail**

***0***

* * *

**Magikarp and Feebas**

"So what are we going to make" Feebas asked as they continued to ponder.

***0***

**Magikarp: this sucks how am I suppose to cook without hands.**

***0***

* * *

**Riolu and Meditite**

As they were cooking Meditite asked "so, where are you talking me?" "_Huh?"_ Riolu thought, and then he remembered about the walk thing. "How about the coast line" he suggested and Meditite nodded her head.

* * *

**Charizard and Flygon **

"We're making Cheri berry poppers, got it" Charizard in a tough voice, they were deciding what to make for am appetizer. "Ok then" Flygon said in a cheery voice. "_Dam_ _this girl stays cheery no mater what, it's kind of nice" _Charizard thought grinning, "_No I am a rock, I cannot sub come to such mushy business" _he thought coming back to normal. "Charizard, you okay" Flygon asked. "Yah I fine now lets get back to- whooooaa" Charizard said before falling on Flygon, there faces touching creating an accidental kiss, "heh heh sorry" Flygon kindly apologized, a bit shocked. "Whatever" Charizard said blushing a bit.

***0***

**Flygon: Charizard is a nice guy and not a bad kisser… d-did I just say that**

***0***

* * *

**Blissey and Cherrim**

"Okay Cherrim put this egg in the food" Blissey Cherrim was putting the egg in the meal she sneezed causing toxins to enter the egg contaminating it and she still put it in there.

***0***

**Cherrim: eh**

***0***

* * *

Out of the kitchen the tasters were ready. Celibi accidently spilled water on Shuckle. Causing him to get mad, but Zangoose and Sableye came, seeing a female he calmed down.

After tasting many dishes it was Huntail and Gorebyss who were next. When Huntail gave his dish to Deoxys, he slowly tried it, "eh it's an ok meat pie, what's in the bottom?" asked Deoxys. "Colbur berries" said Huntail, grinning. "Colbur berries, you idiot I'm allergic to-" Deoxys started when he suddenly changed to defense form. "Colbur berries" he finished in a high squeaky voice. Then a loud roar of laughter was heard.

***0***

**Huntail: ***laughing*** I may have found a list of Deoxys' allergies and there affects, that was totally worth all that work.**

***0***

**Gorebyss: Huntail is so naïve and childish and funny and hot… forget that last part.**

***0***

Then Charizard and Flygon were up."Huh these Cheri berries poppers are good" Shuckle said. "Thanks" Charizard said in a low voice. Dustox noticed this**.**

***0***

**Dustox: Charizard never says anything nice, something's wrong**

***0***

After a while it was Gallade and Gardevoir's turn. The testers were really impressed by Gallade's food. "Wow this is amazing, who made this?" Celibi asked, Gardevoir pointed at Gallade.

***0***

**Gallade: having blades for arms really come in handy.**

***0***

Last was Blissey and Cherrim's turn. Once they took a bite they started gagging. "well the winners are the dynamic Dialgas, and they win 5 barrels of berry juice, and Gallade and Gardevoir win in addition a bag of rare candies. Palkias I will see you in the elimination ceremony" Celibi said.

The ceremony

"Okay I still feel sick after the challenge so, Cherrim get the heck out of here." Celibi said. "Eh" Cherrim responded.

***0***

**Cherrim: eh this whole thing has been boring, so I'm out of here**

***0***

* * *

**And we are done; this has been the longest chapter ever. Oh no Charizard is becoming soft! also i did not put all they groups cooking because i did not have time or ideas.**


	6. fears, fears everywhere

Hello everyone it's me again and I'm here with another chapter is Total Drama Pokemon Island but before I do…

Me: it's time to reveal another character info, so here comes Spinda… *through earpiece* he's doing what… bring him in.

*Spinda comes flying trough the doors*

Me: ok stand there while I give info you stand over there Spinda

Me: Spinda is the lovable drunk, he was born right next to the beer factory and wandered in there, after a while he lost his ability to talk a lot and not pass out, when I say he drinks he DRINKS, he once drank 5 cans of beer, 3 bottles of wine, 8 glasses of sake, and 6 bottle of rum and whiskey. 20 minutes later he drove 5 mile staying on the road. He is plan to use two-fourths of the money on alcoholic drinks, one fourth on housing, and one fourth on charity.

Me: also I haven't done a disclaimer in a while so…*putting up disclaimer*

Haunter: read the disclaimer!

Me: shut up haunter! Go sit in the corner and think about you life.

Haunter: I'll sit in the corner bur I will think about cats and how they will eat all of your potatoes.

Me: whatever, so here is the disclaimer.

I do not own the Total Drama series or Pokemon I also don't own anything relating to dark Amphitere's or dark Reconz's stories I do own the personalities, awesomeness and fears well most of them. Some can be related to dark Amphitere's or dark Reconz's fears, Anyways on with the fic.

* * *

"So with this next challenge I thought it would be nice to add a hypnotist to make it more interesting." Deoxys suggested. "Yah your right I'll call my old friend, he'll probably do it for free." Celibi said as Deoxys put on an "are you serous" face. "Really Celibi you are one skinflint host, I mean really hiring a hypnotist that is your friend just so you don't have to pay, not to mention that you seduced Shuckle in to being one of the tasters for that other challenge" Deoxys said. "Hey it's not my fault that he was the Sanji of this show." Celibi said. "Who the hell is Sanji?" Deoxys asked. "Never mind I'm calling him" said Celibi.

At the prosperous Palkias boy's cabin.

"So how did it go?" Magikarp asked. "How'd what go?" asked Riolu. "You know the whole asking out Meditite thing." the fish replied. "Oh yah that, it went pretty well, I asked her to a walk on the coastline tonight." Riolu said. "And what about a gift" Magikarp said, but Riolu looked confused. "Come on man you got to get her a gift, it's the basic deadline of a first date." Magikarp said. Riolu started freaking out "Oh crap I don't have anything I should ge-" "CAMPERS REPORT TO THE CENTER OF CAMP, AND PRPARE TO FACE YOUR FEARS." said Celibi through her trusty megaphone.

"Alright campers let begin…. Wait where is Metang?" asked Celibi asked. Then Metang appeared all banged up and with scratches. "What happened to you?" Celibi asked. "I was by the beach when I saw a Finneon being attacked by Sharpedo. I saved the Finneon but the sharpedo attacked me, does this that I have to do the challenge?" Metang asked. "Well no" Celibi said, and then she turned to the rest of the campers. "Ok challengers today's challenge is when you face your fears, every time you complete the objective or last a certain amount of time. If you can't do it just hit this joy buzzer, on your hand." She explained. "And to make things interesting I have invited my friend Xatu" Celibi said as a green condor-like Pokémon with long, red-and-black tipped white wings that cover most of his front showed up on top of a pokemon that looked like Shieldon but bigger and she had a larger shield than him.

"Uh Xatu who is that under you?" Celibi asked. "She is my assistant, Bastiodon, shes a counselor." Xatu explained. "Alright now, everyone follow me into this waiting room." Celibi said. In the room there were couches and chairs the weird part was that there were TV's everywhere. "Ok you will all wait here, while someone is facing there fears, there are TV's so you can watch, so the person going first is Buizel." Celibi said as she signaled the weasel to follow.

"So Buizel your fear is being in a tank full of Sharpedo." Celibi said as they arrived at a tank full of sharpedo. "Ok so you have to stay in this tank for five minutes" she instructed as Buizel climbed in the tank.

Everything was fine for the first three minutes until Celibi dropped a drop of blood causing the sharpedo to go into a feeding frenzy. Terrified he pressed the button.

"Sorry that was only 4.999999999 whatever it's not 5 minutes." Celibi said.

After a few other fears it was Riolu's turn, before he left Xatu looked at him then smiled, but it was a half smile with one half smiling the other frowning.

* * *

***0***

**Riolu: I'm going to hate this**

***0***

"Okay you have to survive 20 minutes and we're are giving you 5 minutes before we release them, and put these on and you have to survive with at least the pants" Celibi instructed as she handed him some clothes, Riolu was running on the mountain when he came across a bright red stone, he closely looked at it to find it was a ruby. He stuck it in his pockets and continued running.

"Wait we only have 374 girls, we are missing 1." Celibi said. "So what it doesn't matter its just one girl." Deoxys replied "I know but the boss will not be happy, he specifically requested 375 and you know what happens when he is not happy." Celibi said as they both gulped at the very awful thing their boss does when he's not happy. "Ok then we will have to make one of the contestants to participate." Celibi said.

"Girls one of you has to help us with Riolu fear" Deoxys asked. "I'll do it" Meditite said as soon as Deoxys finished speaking.

***0***

**Meditite: I'm glad I did this because I can use this in a conversation between me and Riolu at the coastline** **tonight.**

***0***

"Release the hounds!" Celibi yelled. 15 minutes later all those girls started chasing Riolu. "Oh god!" he yelled as he ran around the mountain. Slowly the amount girls started dropping until there was one left, Meditite. All Riolu had left were his pants. He finally finished after hiding in a large cave. "Alright you can all go home now." Celibi said as Xatu snapped his finger, and then all the girls returned to normal. "What just happened?" asked Riolu. "Well I asked Xatu to hypnotize all the girls into thinking that you were some big celebrity." Explained Celibi "well I'm done" said Riolu before passing out from the exhaustion. "Nurse!" Deoxys called as the nurse took Riolu to the infirmary.

* * *

After a few more it was **Haunter's** turn.

He was in a pitch black room, "what where am I?" he asked. Suddenly all of lights went on revealing a bunch of Mr. Mimes staring at him. "Oh no! The clowns! They have found me!" he screamed as he punched one of them and took off. They started chasing him and shooting him with candy cane guns. He was smart enough to grab one of those and he started shooting them and it became an all out war. "Stop!" he yelled to the Mr. Mimes. "Hammer time" he said as he started spinning in circles while his hands where doing little dances. Then he punched them again and took of running until he was caught in a ghost proof cage.

* * *

(Outside with everyone else)

Everyone was staring in surprise, even Gallade and Xatu. "I think I speak for everyone when I say what the **** was that" asked Zangoose. "I really have no idea. I'm just simulating what fears lies in his brains." Celibi explained. "I'm surprised he actually has one" said Dustox. Then Haunter came and sat down like nothing had even happened.

A few more people had gone; Deoxys had smiled a bit when it was Huntail's turn for the challenge.

***0***

**Huntail: I am going to get back at him, I know he made the nightmare go on longer than it was supposed to, I am going to get back at him and I know just the way to do it. *evil chuckle*, wow that was unexpected.**

***0***

* * *

Then it was Magikarp and feebas' turn. "Your fears are being attacked by birds" Celibi said as she tossed them into a room filled with pidgeys, pidgeoto's, pidgeots, etc. Feebas was hiding in the corner while Magikarp was flipping out on them (literally) trying to protect her. Suddenly he started he started to glow. His body grew longer and more snake like. He grew fins and his teeth grew into fangs. "Cool I'm a Gyarados, so now I can do this." He said as he fired a dragon rage at the birds knocking them out. When he came out everyone was congratulating him on his evolution. "This is so awesome, right Feebas?" he asked her. "What oh yeah it's great." She said with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "You ok?" he asked. "Yah I'm fine." She responded. "Since you guys won today's challenge goes to the prosperous Palkias!" Celibi yelled as Gyarados' team cheered. "Dialgas meet me at the elimination ceremony tonight."

"Thanks for your help Xatu." Celibi said. "It was nothing" he said smiling his odd little half smile. Then Bastiodon whispered something into Xatu's ear. "There is something you can do for us." Xatu said. "What is it?" asked Deoxys, my assistant and I would like to stay on the island until the elimination ceremony is commenced." He explained. "Aright you got a deal" Celibi said.

* * *

Hitmontop was talking to Haunter when he bumped into Phione. "Sorry about that, I was busy talking to Haunter, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going" he apologized. "It's ok, I know you didn't mean to" she said. "Yah, ok bye!" he said as he continued walking and talking with Haunter. Phione was confused by this so she went to Xatu.

"Hey Xatu, can I ask you something?" Phione said. "I may I be of service, princess Phione." He said bowing. "How did you know?" she asked. "I know all, like how you are to become queen in three months." He said astonishing her. "Wow so that means you will know the answer to my question, ever since I was born I have always gotten the high treatment, so I came to this island thinking that everyone would treat me normally, but I still got the special treatment from everyone except Hitmontop, and I want to know why he is like that." She explained. Xatu's eyes turned white for a second, and then turned his attention to Phione. "he believes in treating everyone equally, but he can faintly sense that you are having some problems, but its up to you to tell him your problems, he will help, because he wants everyone to be happy." Xatu explained. "Ok I will talk to him, thanks." Phione said. He just smiled his little half smile.

* * *

Gardevoir was just strolling (leisurely) when she noticed Gallade over by some flowers; he plants a rose and then leaves. Surprised by this Gardevoir decides to find Xatu. She finds and explains the whole "Gallade" situation. Again Xatu's eyes glow white and then turn back to normal. "Gallade has had a troubled past, but these events has made him stronger, but it also made him more distant it will take a lot of time and work to get him to open up." He explained as he walked away.

* * *

(At the elimination ceremony)

"The people, who I call, come and get your poffin. The person who doesn't get there poffin has to get off the island and cannot come back to the island. And that person is … Sableye." Celibi said. "Alright I had my fun but I guess my time is up, let me just get my stuff." He said in a tranquil way.

Before he left Zangoose had caught up with him. "Hey Zangoose" he said. "Hi, look I'm really sad that your leaving." she said. "Actually I have something to tell you." He said. "I have spent most of my life underground, so I haven't seen many pokemon, but out all of them I like you the most so I wanted to get to know you more. But as I did I started liking you more and more, so what I'm saying is I really like you, and I hoped that we could have been together, but I guess it was never meant to be. So now that I confessed that I can leave without any regrets." He said as he started to leave. "Sableye, wait" she said. He turned around and Zangoose kissed him. "Now you can leave without any regrets." Zangoose said.

*0*

Sableye: I sucks that I have to leave so early, but I guess that's how life works, I really had fun in this short time on the surface, I should get mom and dad up here. Well I made some friends not any enemies, and left without any regrets. I hope Zangoose or Gallade wins, because there are the best surface people I know. Well I'm out. Laters.

*0*

By the campfire Metang was smiling evilly by the campfire.

***0***

**Metang: *small laugh turning into a evil laugh as his scathes fade away* those fools, they think I would waste my time on a stupid pokemon, I only pulled that off so no one would find out my fear which is everyone finding out that I am an evil master mind who will do anything for this money. So the best possible course of action is to eliminate people at random, starting with Sableye, I don't care which team they are on, they will all disappear. Now all I have to do is find an alliance and win this game.**

***0***

* * *

**So we have our first evolution and confession. Sorry for the long wait I got lazy and totally forgot about it. But I'm back and hopefully I will bring out more chapters.**

**So I'm upset that Sableye is gone nut he will be back, maybe.**

**So until next time **

Sableye: review people

Cherrim: eh


End file.
